Wątek forum:LEGO Legends of Chima/@comment-26842523-20140327155322/@comment-25443762-20150922175812
BrickmasterTV napisał(a): Karus Nerdus napisał(a): BrickmasterTV napisał(a): Naprawdę, po raz pierwszy w życiu jestem tak bardzo zawiedziony na LEGO. Zrezygnowali z kultowej Chimy, z kultowego Ninjago (prawdopodobnie), a zamiast tego dają jakiś kolorowy kicz, w stylu Castle, który zapewne się nie wyprzeda, jak Castle ostatnio. O co zakład że zrezygnują z niego szybko? #Chima nie jest kultowa. Ninjago ma się dobrze i nie skończy się w nadchodzących latach. #Jakbyś nie zauważył, Ninjago i Chima też opiera się na ogromnych, kiczowatych pojazdach i budowlach. Zestawy z Nexo Knights to nic innego jak kontynuowanie tego trendu. #Właśnie dlatego nowa seria przypomina bardziej Ninjago i Chimę, a nie klasyczne Castle. WindraWilczyca3000 napisał(a): Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to mi po prostu jest żal, że Chima nie jest już kontynuowana. LEGO wymyśliło tą nową serię tak po prostu - coś bylejakiego wymyślili, żeby zakończyć Chimę, bo im się znudziło jej wydawanie... Chima - wspaniała seria została, czy tam zostanie, zamieniona na prymitywne auteczka (głupie, prymitywne - tutaj zgadzam się z Brickmasterem). Gdyby LEGO naprawdę się postarało wymyślić coś, co mogłoby zastąpić tak dobrą serię, myśleli by dłużej i Chima musiałaby być kontynuowana. #LEGO nie kończy żadnej serii, bo im się znudziła. ._. #Tak jak powyżej - te "prymitywne auteczka" wyglądają równie dziwnie co pojazdy z Ninjago i Chimy. ---- Podsumowując: powyższa dyskusja tylko podtrzymuje mnie w przekonaniu, że większość fanów nie ma pojęcia jak działa LEGO i będzie hejcić daną serię nawet nic o niej nie wiedząc. Dopiero co byłem dumny z fanów Chimy z prymitywnego, przepełnionego dzieciarnią LEGO Message Boards piszących, że nie będą hejcić Nexo Knights tylko dlatego, że zajmie miejsce Chimy, a tu taki zawód i to jeszcze na własnym podwórku. Ok, sory pomyliłem się, Ninjago nie kończy się, przed chwilą obczaiłem to na Bricksecie, a moim zdaniem Chima jest kultowa, a przynajmniej była w 1 roku. Według mnie Nexo Knights jest wielkim kiczem, a Ninjago i Chima są po prostu bardzo oryginalne i kreatywne, za to Nexo zawiera pomysły z tych dwóch serii, plus zgapę ze Star Warsów, chodzi o ten ścigasz z dziwnymi japami. Poza tym wiem jak działa LEGO, no a przynajmniej w części, a Nexy i tak będę hejtować, bo first look na nie jest po prostu ******** Patrzę na LEGO pod kątem kolekcjonerskim, ale czegoś takiego zbierać nie będę :( Sory, Chima była genialna i epicka, ale plakaty z Nexo powieszę sobie na tablicy korkowej, lub przyczepię do tarczy, i będę w nią szczelał z łuku, za to, że LEGO zastąpiło takie arcydzieło, zlepkiem chińskich pomysłów:( Chima? Kultowa? XD Dobra, lubię Chimę, ale bez przesady. Ty tak pewnie myślisz, ja to widzę troche inaczej. Mogę powiedzieć, że BIO było i ciągle jest kultowe, patrząc nawet tylko na rzeszę fanów. Oczywiście, w Chimie nie było nic złego, zestawy były conajmniej fajne, serial trochę mniej, ale nie zgodzę się, że Chima jest kultowa. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Pozatym, co do wcześniejszych komentarzy o czterolatkach i seriach dla nich: Przepraszam, jeśli źle zrozumiałam odnośnie serii. LEGO to producent zabawek dla dzieci, przedewszystkim. Radzę o tym pamiętać. Hm, naprawdę nie rozumiem bólu dolnej części pleców u niektórych.